


No title

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingering, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: I left him nameless so you can imagine whoever you wanted, honestly. Arthur, John, Charles, Dutch, whoever you want. If anyone doesn’t like that it’s tagged that way, let me know and I’ll change it. ❤️
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/You, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, John Marston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	No title

You were a sweaty, writhing mess. The noises you were making at this point were incoherent & animalistic. You were in his lap, sitting on the floor, your back to his chest.

His fingers worked feverishly on you, pumping in and out at a pace you didn’t know was possible. You clung to his arm for dear life, feeling the muscles flexing savagely, your fingernails digging in as the waves of pleasure came and went.

He reached up with his other hand and wrapped it around your throat, grasping it ever-so-tightly. You arched your back and grinded on his hand. You’d already cum once and he was bound and determined to make you cum again, relishing in your torture. 

His thumb worked your clit faster, and you felt that tightening in your gut. You grinded on him faster. He gave your throat a squeeze and growled in your ear, “cum for me, darlin’.” Your orgasm hit hard, sending a shudder through your whole body. You cried out, probably louder than you should’ve, but you didn’t care. You had lost all control. You shook against him, riding out the spasms as he continued to finger you. As you finally stilled and quieted, breathing heavily, he withdrew his hand. He moved his hand off your throat and turned your head to kiss you, deep and passionate. 

You laid your head back against him, trying to catch your breath, when you realized you could feel his erection against your back. You reached behind you and ran a hand along his length, making his hips rise to meet your hand. You turned to face him, smiled, and said, “your turn.” 

You slowly leaned down, taking him into your mouth, all the way down to the root, and held it there. It twitched in your mouth. You came back up, swirling your tongue around the tip as you popped it from your mouth. The look on his face was one of shock and you actually had to laugh. 

“What’s the face for?” You asked, as you stroked him.

“I uh...no one’s ever...done that...before...”

You looked at him, incredulous. “You’ve never had a blowjob? Oh, well, buckle up, you’re in for some fun.” Giving him a devious smile you took him back into your mouth. 

It was a night he wouldn’t forget anytime soon.


End file.
